


The Smallest of Deeds

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Party Banter, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She had grown to love their company.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Grecia and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting of this will be a little different from what I normally write, because it's essentially fictitious party banter. Just a writing exercise to help me shape Grecia Cousland's relationship with her fellow companions.

**Havard:** _(Whines.)_

 **Grecia:** No. I'm still upset with you.

 **Havard:** _(Whines.)_

 **Grecia:** You stole my necklace. Duncan gave that to me after my Joining. It's important to me. And you—you shouldn't carry it in your mouth. It's filled with darkspawn blood. It could make you sick.

 **Havard:** _(Whines.)_

 **Grecia:** Oh, fine. You can sleep with me tonight. But I'm serious. Do not touch that necklace again.

 **Havard:** _(Happy bark!)_

***

 **Grecia:** You always seem to know when the darkspawn are coming before me. How is that?

 **Havard:** _(Bark!)_

 **Grecia:** Is it the stench? Can you smell them?

 **Havard:** _(Bark!)_

 **Grecia:** Or can you hear them coming from far away?

 **Havard:** _(Bark!)_

 **Grecia:** I suppose it doesn’t matter. You’re a magnificent Grey Warden.

 **Havard:** _(Happy bark!)_

***

 **Grecia:** I don't know what Alistair fed you, but you're not allowed to eat his cooking ever again, do you hear me?

 **Havard:** _(Whines.)_

 **Grecia:** I don't care that you enjoyed it. It was _foul_. Never again.

 **Havard:** _(Whines.)_

 **Grecia:** You can try to go behind my back if you'd like, but I'll just tell Alistair that he's responsible for cleaning up after. He'll be a lot less interested in feeding you scraps after this.

***

 **Grecia:** I should have you fetch my arrows after battle.

 **Havard:** _(Happy bark!)_

 **Grecia:** You would like that, wouldn't you?

 **Havard:** _(Happy bark!)_

 **Grecia:** I’m embarrassed it took me so long to think of this.

***

_(During Nature of the Beast)_

**Grecia:** Mother Mallol told me once about werewolves in the Korcari Wilds. It was long before Calenhad the Great united the tribes. A curse spread among the wolves, causing them to become possessed by demons. They terrorized townsfolk until they were chased back into the Wilds.

 **Grecia:** An arl created an army of hounds and hunters. He went deep into the Korcari Wilds and slaughtered every wolf he could find. It's where the mist comes from, she said, when the last werewolf swore vengeance and stabbed himself in the heart with the sword that had killed his mate.

 **Grecia:** It's why Fereldans still keep dogs. She said that the hounds could smell werewolves coming and alert their masters before they were ambushed.

 **Grecia:** So you have to let us know when you smell the werewolves coming, alright?

 **Havard:** _(Excited bark!)_

 **Grecia:** Good boy. I'll share some of the good cheese with you when this is over.

***

_(After Rescue the Queen)_

**Havard:** _(Whine.)_

 **Grecia:** I know, my sweet hound. I miss them, too.


	2. Grecia and Alistair

**Grecia:** You said before that Duncan conscripted you, is that correct?

 **Alistair:** Yes. He tried to recruit me, but the Grand Cleric just didn't want to let me go, so he was forced to conscript me.

 **Grecia:** But you were training to be a templar. Were you excited to be a Grey Warden?

 **Alistair:** I don't know if I'd go _that_ far. I was more relieved than anything else. Why? Were you?

 **Grecia:** Duncan didn't come to the castle to recruit me. He came to recruit Ser Gilmore. I had so many questions about the Grey Wardens and the Blights and the darkspawn. He promised we would talk later, but we…didn't get the chance. Not until much later.

 **Grecia:** But, yes, I was excited just to talk to the Commander of the Grey. I wanted to be recruited, just…not how it happened.

***

 **Alistair:** Is there any way that you could tell your dog to stay out of my pack?

 **Grecia:** He doesn't mean any harm by it.

 **Alistair:** Maybe not, but it's embarrassing to have him drag my smalls out of my tent. Not to mention dirty.

 **Grecia:** Maybe you shouldn't tempt my dog with your smalls, and he'd leave them alone.

 **Alistair:** How is this my fault?

***

 **Grecia:** Have you ever been to Weisshaupt?

 **Alistair:** No, it's too far.

 **Grecia:** I thought all Grey Wardens travel to Weisshaupt.

 **Alistair:** Well, maybe, when the First Warden orders it. But the Grey Wardens don't sightsee as much as you'd think. If we travel anywhere, it would be down into the Deep Roads.

 **Grecia:** That's…a little disappointing.

 **Alistair:** It's possible the First Warden will want to speak with us when this is all over. We're the only two Grey Wardens in Ferelden. No one else is around to—to stop the Blight. But I don't think he's involved in the day-to-day with the Wardens.

 **Grecia:** Perhaps I shouldn't get my hopes up, then.

***

 **Alistair:** Why were you so eager to travel to Weisshaupt? It's not exactly an exciting place to be, so I'm told.

 **Grecia:** How could it not be exciting? It's the foremost stronghold of the Grey Wardens, more than twelve hundred years old, survived countless incursions by the darkspawn. And it has the aeries where the griffons used to be. It's living history.

 **Alistair:** It's also on the edge of a desert, at the end of a grueling voyage, and it doesn't have as much of a presence as it used to.

 **Grecia:** If the griffons were still alive, I'd want a female. I'd name her Elethea.

***

_(After Alistair's heritage is revealed)_

**Alistair:** You've been looking at me all morning.

 **Grecia:** I'm just being observant.

 **Alistair:** No, you're not. What is it?

 **Grecia:** It's only…you look so much like King Cailan.

 **Alistair:** Maker! Why would you say that?

 **Grecia:** Except for the eyes. Those must be your mother's eyes.

 **Alistair:** _(dryly)_ Lucky me.

***

 **Alistair:** You don't really think I look like Cailan, do you?

 **Grecia:** If he was about seven years younger and had spent the last few months living on the road, perhaps.

 **Alistair:** Because I don't think I look like him at all.

 **Grecia:** It's the nose. And the jaw. And there's this way you quirk your lips when you're especially pleased by something—

 **Alistair:** Alright! You've made your point.

***

 **Alistair:** You were nobility.

 **Grecia:** I still am, Alistair.

 **Alistair:** Did you spend a lot of time in Denerim?

 **Grecia:** From time to time, but my father is—was the head of our family. It fell to him to handle the nobility when the time called for it. Why?

 **Alistair:** I was only curious if you…knew Cailan well.

 **Grecia:** Oh, no. Not at all. The last time we spoke was about five years ago, when poor King Maric was lost at sea. We had to go to express our condolences. He was very kind.

 **Grecia:** Our proximity wasn't as close as you'd think. We spoke more at Ostagar than we ever did previously. He was a good man and a good king.

***

 **Grecia:** Your table manners are repulsive.

 **Alistair:** What? What's wrong with my table manners?

 **Grecia:** Everything! Did the Chantry teach you to eat with your hands?

 **Alistair:** No, they actually taught me a lot about table manners. But we haven't eaten at a table in weeks. Does it matter out here?

 **Grecia:** Of course it matters. Your terrible manners could become a habit, and then what will you do?

 **Alistair:** …Enjoy my supper?

***

_(After Alistair's Family)_

**Grecia:** I am so sorry that it didn't go the way that you wanted.

_(Hardened)_

**Alistair:** I shouldn't be surprised that she wanted something from me. Everyone else does.

_(Unhardened)_

**Alistair:** I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she wanted something from me. Everyone else does.

 **Grecia:** Family leans on family, but that was too much. It isn't right.

 **Alistair:** No. No, it isn't.

***

 **Alistair:** So is being a Grey Warden living up to your expectations?

 **Grecia:** Yes, more or less.

 **Alistair:** Really?

 **Grecia:** Grey Wardens shoulder a heavy burden to do what we do, but I would much rather be out here, raising an army to fight the darkspawn. The alternative would be sitting in my castle—or, worse, in Denerim, bending the knee to Loghain on behalf of my family.

 **Alistair:** I hadn't even considered that. If I were still a templar right now, I might've taken my vows and everything. No one would have survived Ostagar.

 **Alistair:** Oh, that's disturbing. I don't want to think about that.

 **Grecia:** _(laughs)_ It's better here, isn't it?

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Alistair:** How does that work, exactly? Being in a relationship with someone who tried to kill you?

 **Grecia:** It works well enough. I keep a dagger under my bedroll when we sleep together.

 **Alistair:** Really?

 **Grecia:** No.

 **Alistair:** It still strikes me as…a bad idea.

 **Grecia:** I disagree, but even if you were correct, he is my bad idea to have.

***

_(After The Urn of Sacred Ashes)_

**Alistair:** So that was…

 **Grecia:** I don't know. I don't know who that was. My father is dead.

 **Alistair:** I'm so sorry.

***

_(During The Landsmeet)_

**Grecia:** You don't want to be king? Why not?

 **Alistair:** To start with? Being king seems to attract all sorts of trouble. Moira had her head mounted outside the palace. Maric vanished at sea. And Cailan, well, you know what happened to him.

 **Grecia:** You're a Theirin. A descendant of Calenhad the Great.

 **Alistair:** Maker! It sends a shiver down my spine just to hear you say that.

 **Grecia:** You have no idea what the Theirins mean to Ferelden, do you?

 **Alistair:** I know enough, and it has always been made clear to me that the throne was not meant for me. And I think you're forgetting that I already have a duty as a Grey Warden.

 **Grecia:** But you also have a duty as King Maric's last living son.

***

_(During The Landsmeet)_

**Alistair:** Why does it matter to you that I don't want to be king?

 **Grecia:** Is that a real question? Or are you looking to argue?

 **Alistair:** No, I really want to know. Consider this your invitation to enlighten me.

 **Grecia:** Because it's irresponsible. The Theirins have ruled Ferelden for four hundred years, ever since Calenhad the Great united the tribes. And now a kingslayer sits on the throne, and the Bannorn have fallen back to their petty squabbling. We need another Theirin to unite us and remind us what really matters.

_(Hardened)_

**Alistair:** I just don't understand why it has to be me.

_(Unhardened)_

**Alistair:** I just don't understand why it can't be Anora.

 **Grecia:** I remember King Cailan at the memorial, looking so…lost. But he stepped up to the throne when his duty demanded it of him, and he was a good king. We loved him. We’ll love you, too.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Alistair:** So, have you talked to Zevran about all this?

 **Grecia:** No, not yet. But soon.

_(Alternate)_

**Grecia:** Yes, I have.

 **Grecia:** I don't want to talk about this here. We'll discuss it later.


	3. Grecia and Morrigan

**Grecia:** Aldous once told me that King Maric was rescued from the Korcari Wilds by Flemeth. Is that true?

 **Morrigan:** Perhaps, but only Mother would know for certain.

 **Grecia:** You don't know? She never told you?

 **Morrigan:** She does not tell me everything.

 **Grecia:** Curious that she didn't find this worthy of sharing.

***

 **Grecia:** Do you truly believe that your mother is Flemeth of Highever?

 **Morrigan:** I do not fully believe anything my mother tells me. But neither do I believe the tale is entirely fabricated. There is some truth to it, as unbelievable as that might seem.

 **Grecia:** Strange to think I was nursed back to health by the woman who slaughtered so many that the halls of my family’s castle ran red with blood. And she was far less vicious than I feared.

 **Morrigan:** Not to you.

 **Grecia:** What?

 **Morrigan:** Flemeth is indeed vicious when provoked. You did not provoke her, so you did not see it for yourself.

 **Grecia:** Then I suppose I should consider myself fortunate.

 **Morrigan:** Yes. You should.

***

 **Morrigan:** I have a question, if I may.

 **Grecia:** What is it?

 **Morrigan:** You are the head of your family, are you not? And some other lord has invaded your lands and taken control of your castle?

 **Grecia:** _(Sigh)_ Yes, this is true.

 **Morrigan:** And yet you are busying yourself with these treaties instead of reclaiming your castle. Should you not be more concerned with reclaiming your lands and taking back your army?

 **Grecia:** There is no army to take back, Morrigan.

 **Morrigan:** They were slaughtered by the invader?

 **Grecia:** Some. The rest were brought to Ostagar at King Cailan's request.

 **Morrigan:** Then the defeat at Ostagar must sting twice over.

 **Grecia:** It was a betrayal, not a defeat. And it does.

***

 **Morrigan:** What was that you cooked the other night?

 **Grecia:** Um, I suppose it was a stew.

 **Morrigan:** You suppose it was a stew? Are you uncertain?

 **Grecia:** It had the texture and qualities of a stew, didn't it?

 **Morrigan:** How is it that you do not know how to cook?

 **Grecia:** Someone else always cooked for me. Why would I need to learn?

 **Morrigan:** 'Tis a practical skill to have. And you are no longer permitted near the cooking fire without supervision.

***

 **Grecia:** You looked at that ring for a long time. Why didn't you purchase it?

 **Morrigan:** I was merely curious, and once my curiosity was sated, I had no further use for it. 'Tis unnecessary to weigh myself down with pretty baubles, considering our current predicament.

 **Grecia:** One small ring would not have weighed you down. And it would have looked lovely on your finger.

***

 **Grecia:** You have an eye for quality.

 **Morrigan:** Oh?

 **Grecia:** There are nobles that can't tell real gems apart from false gems despite their vast collections. But this isn't something that Flemeth taught you, is it?

 **Morrigan:** No. Flemeth would not have approved.

 **Grecia:** Then you taught yourself?

 **Morrigan:** I suppose. All it requires is a sharp eye. Colored glass could never pass for a true gemstone to a scrupulous buyer.

***

 **Grecia:** Are you alright?

 **Morrigan:** I am fine. Though I confess I did not recognize the merchant for a thief.

 **Grecia:** It was the necklace. The one with the lock of hair set under the glass.

 **Morrigan:** Ghastly thing.

 **Grecia:** A mourning necklace. Mourning jewelry used to be more commonplace in Ferelden. Hair or ashes would be taken from the dead by those who prepared the body for cremation. A jeweler sets them in an amulet or ring or something. My family has a ring with a lock of Elethea Cousland's hair that has been passed down since the Exalted Age.

 **Grecia:** No one would sell something like that. It's worth only the metal that it's made from but invaluable to the person who inherits it.

***

_(After The Arl of Redcliffe)_

**Morrigan:** This Loghain must have been planning his deception for months, if not years. I am impressed.

 **Grecia:** You're impressed?

 **Morrigan:** The story of Ostagar is a spontaneous retreat, and yet he found the time to secure a maleficar to poison the Arl of Redcliffe. He spread word of the Grey Wardens' failure and claimed they were all dead, yet posted a bounty in the very first town he passed through.

 **Grecia:** And Howe is one of his co-conspirators.

_(Alternate)_

**Grecia:** And that elf in the tavern, Berwick, said he got his marching orders from Howe.

 **Grecia:** I wonder if he knew when he betrayed my family that a pardon would be waiting for him on the throne. That Loghain would declare himself regent before anyone was the wiser.

 **Morrigan:** 'Twould appear he thought of everything.

***

_(After Flemeth's Real Grimoire)_

**Grecia:** Do you regret that your relationship with your mother turned out the way that it did?

 **Morrigan:** No, not at all. Why would you ask such a thing?

 **Grecia:** I'm not talking about asking for her death. I'm talking about the realization that she was never looking out for you. You were only useful to her. That must hurt.

 **Morrigan:** I knew that I was useful to her. I had no illusions otherwise.

 **Grecia:** But you thought she was still looking out for you.

 **Morrigan:** I…did, yes.

 **Grecia:** I'm sorry for your loss.

 **Morrigan:** That is unnecessary, but thank you.

***

 **Morrigan:** Your cooking has improved considerably.

 **Grecia:** You think so?

 **Morrigan:** Indeed. It is almost tolerable.

 **Grecia:** There may yet be hope for me.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Morrigan:** I question the wisdom of a woman who sleeps with her own assassin.

 **Grecia:** Is this sisterly concern that I hear?

 **Morrigan:** If it is concern, then it is justified. Would it be so unthinkable to question the motives of one who has everything to gain by working his way into your good graces?

 **Grecia:** Are you assuming that I haven't?

 **Morrigan:** Considering that you still allow him into your tent, 'tis not an unreasonable assumption to make.

***

_(During The Landsmeet)_

**Grecia:** He dares! He dares to use that title!

 **Grecia:** He stole that title from my family, and his men slaughtered everyone in my castle. Even my nephew—a child, a mere boy. And he dares to parade it around in front of me and slander the dead as traitors.

 **Morrigan:** I must admit that I am surprised a man with so much to lose would dare to show his face. Perhaps he thinks Loghain will shield him from your vengeance.

 **Grecia:** With Andraste as my witness, not even the Hero of River Dane can save him from me.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Morrigan:** How do you feel?

 **Grecia:** Better.

 **Morrigan:** Good.


	4. Grecia and Leliana

**Leliana:** You named your dog after Havard the Aegis. Does this mean you are a religious woman?

**Grecia:** My whole family is religious, Leliana.

**Leliana:** I only ask because I am not…certain of the implication of naming your hound after the first Disciple of Andraste.

**Grecia:** It's not an insult. Or it's not in Ferelden.

***

**Leliana:** I heard about what happened in Highever. I am so sorry.

**Grecia:** You heard about it in Lothering?

**Leliana:** A farmhand came to the chantry to light a candle and told the revered mother about it. He had family in Highever and was deeply worried about them.

**Grecia:** His family is at the Maker's side. And their killer will be brought to justice.

***

**Grecia:** You play that lute beautifully.

**Leliana:** Oh, thank you. You're so kind to say so.

**Grecia:** Mother always wished that I would pick up an instrument, but I lack the talent.

**Leliana:** Learning musical instruments is more about practice and discipline than it is innate talent. Talent helps, but it cannot make up for a lack of practice, where practice can make up for anything.

**Leliana:** I can teach you, if you'd like.

**Grecia:** I think I prefer to listen to you. But thank you for the offer.

***

**Leliana:** I lit a candle at the last chantry we passed for your family.

**Grecia:** You did that for them?

**Leliana:** Yes, and I hope it wasn't too forward of me.

**Grecia:** No, not at all. I should've done it for them weeks ago, but…

**Leliana:** You've been distracted. You carry a great burden.

**Grecia:** I suppose. But I appreciate it.

***

**Grecia:** What was that you were singing earlier? It was part of the Chant, but I've never heard it before.

**Leliana:** The Canticle of Shartan. Do you know of it?

**Grecia:** I know only a little. A copy of the dissonant verses would never have found their way into my family's library, believe me. 

**Leliana:** _(sings)_ There, in the heart of them, sang a Lady radiant and clad in armor of bright steel. She paused her song to look upon Shartan, and said to him: "All souls who take up the sword against Tevinter are welcome here. Rest, and tell us of your battles."

**Grecia:** So it was about the elves rebelling against Tevinter? Why would the Chantry strike that from the chantric canon?

**Leliana:** Divine Renata I struck it during the Exalted March of the Dales.

**Grecia:** A punishment, then. That's not right. Shartan wasn't responsible for Red Crossing.

**Leliana:** I agree, and I'm glad to hear you say as much.

***

_(After Leliana's history is revealed)_

**Grecia:** Can I ask you something about bards?

**Leliana:** You've asked me much about bards, but I can answer another question.

**Grecia:** How does being a minstrel translate into being an assassin?

**Leliana:** You are assuming one does not lend easily to the other?

**Grecia:** It's not like you've ever killed anyone with a lute.

**Leliana:** _(Laughs)_ No, I have not. But minstrels are performers who know how to work a crowd. They command their attention and drive them to distraction. And skill with the voice becomes skill with various inflections: higher for innocence and piety, lower for more intimate things. One who knows how to command a stage could easily subvert those skills to blend into a crowd.

**Leliana:** Everything leading up to the target's death is a performance: pretending that you belong, pretending that you are who the target wants you to be.

**Grecia:** I don't think I'm ever going to look at a minstrel the same.

**Leliana:** We're in Ferelden. You will be fine.

***

**Grecia:** Marjolaine was your lover, was she?

**Leliana:** She was, although I suspect she was never _mine_. Does that bother you?

**Grecia:** No. It is only that I was…with someone on the night of the massacre. The elven handmaiden of one of my mother's friends. She had a daughter, but I wouldn't know where to begin to even find her.

**Leliana:** Her daughter wasn't in Highever?

**Grecia:** No, they were visiting. She was from the alienage in Denerim.

**Leliana:** I have some skill in finding people. Perhaps when this is over, we will find her and make sure she is properly taken care of.

**Grecia:** Thank you. That would put my mind at ease.

***

_(After Leliana's Past)_

**Grecia:** I saw you in the chantry earlier. Was it to light a candle for Marjolaine?

**Leliana:** No, it was…to pray for her soul.

**Grecia:** You prayed for her? After everything she did to you?

_(Unhardened)_

**Leliana:** I prayed for mercy. It is doubtful that she will be taken to the Maker's side, but neither do I want her to wander the endless void. I still loved her.

_(Hardened)_

**Leliana:** I prayed for a chance for her to redeem herself. She deserves whatever afterlife she finds herself in, but I don’t want her to wander the endless void. I still loved her.

**Grecia:** You are more forgiving than I.

**Leliana:** I didn’t realize how much space she was taking up in my mind. Now that she is gone, and I have said my final prayers for her, I feel freer than I have in years.

***

**Leliana:** Do you mind if I ask who taught you how to handle a bow?

**Grecia:** I had different tutors over the years, but it was my brother that convinced our parents to hire them.

**Leliana:** Marjolaine gave me my first bow on a hunting trip. I shot and wounded the hart we were tracking but couldn't bring myself to kill it, so she did it for me. I remember being impressed with her efficiency. She was so strong and capable.

**Grecia:** My brother caught me fumbling with a bow. I lacked the strength to even attempt to draw it back. He knew that I was bored in the castle and convinced our parents to let me learn archery. "To keep me out of trouble," he said.

**Grecia:** I miss him so much.

**Leliana:** I know. I'm sorry.

**Grecia:** As am I. You deserved better.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Leliana:** I am glad you've found happiness with Zevran.

**Grecia:** Oh, thank you.

**Leliana:** You're welcome.

**Grecia:** …And that's it? No other questions? No pointed accusations?

**Leliana:** No?

**Grecia:** I wasn't expecting that.

**Leliana:** _(Laughs)_ Because he is an assassin, yes? And because, as a former bard, I might be better acquainted with the threat he presents, yes?

**Leliana:** Let us not forget that, the only other time he tried to kill you, he failed. Rather embarrassingly. A pointed reminder for his pride should he lose all sense and attempt again.

**Leliana:** But I don't think it will come to that. He's found happiness with you, too.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Leliana:** I hope your family has found peace at the Maker's side.

**Grecia:** I hope so, too.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Grecia:** What was that you were singing earlier?

**Leliana:** A ballad, penned by my hand, about our adventures.

**Grecia:** No one's ever written a ballad about me.

**Leliana:** Then this will be the first.

**Grecia:** I look forward to hearing it once it's finished.

**Leliana:** I'm honored. I hope you will like it.


	5. Grecia and Sten

**Sten:** Tell me something. You were a noble, were you not?

**Grecia:** I still am, Sten.

**Sten:** But you are now a Grey Warden.

**Grecia:** I am both.

**Sten:** How can you be both noble and Warden?

**Grecia:** I…don't know how to answer that.

***

**Grecia:** Would you be willing to tell me about the Qunari nobility, Sten?

**Sten:** There is nothing to tell, Warden. We do not have them.

**Grecia:** You don't? Then who rules the Qunari?

**Sten:** We have no rulers as you know them. We have the triumvirate, the three pillars of the Qunari people.

**Grecia:** And beneath them?

**Sten:** If you are asking me to summarize the intricate rankings of the leadership of the Qunari, allow me to save you time: there are those who are appointed to oversee those underneath them. Anything more would be lost on you.

**Grecia:** Fair enough.

***

**Grecia:** How is the Qunari leadership appointed? Is there an election?

**Sten:** When one of the triumvirate falls, perishes, or becomes unsuitable, the Tamassrans conduct a series of tests to determine a suitable replacement. That replacement is then elevated to the role.

**Grecia:** That's it?

**Sten:** How are the nobles here appointed? The king?

**Grecia:** The king might elevate someone who had accomplished great deeds to the nobility as a reward for their service. Loghain was raised to the teyrn of Gwaren for his role in ending the Orlesian occupation. But the rest are traditionally inherited. A successor is often named if there are multiple candidates.

**Sten:** And how do they choose this successor?

**Grecia:** Um, it's typically the first-born of their children.

**Sten:** I see. That makes much more sense.

***

**Grecia:** Did you always want to be a soldier, Sten?

**Sten:** I don't understand the question.

**Grecia:** I was curious about why you joined the army—the antaam, you called it.

**Sten:** The Tamassrans evaluated me and determined that I was the best suited to be a soldier. That is how all Qunari find their role under the Qun.

**Grecia:** But what did you dream of being when you were a little boy? I dreamed of being a Grey Warden when I was a little girl.

**Sten:** I dream of an end to these questions, Warden.

***

**Sten:** I have heard the word "noble" since coming to Ferelden and I do not fully understand it. What do the nobles here do?

**Grecia:** A noble is the rightful lord of the land. Their vassals and freeholders swear fealty to them, and in return, the nobles are responsible for maintaining the prosperity and safety of their lands.

**Sten:** So the nobles are administrators. But I have seen them in their armor, pretending to be soldiers.

**Grecia:** Many of them are soldiers.

**Sten:** They cannot be both administrator and soldier. And the disorganized response to the Blight growing in the south is beginning to make sense.

***

_(After completing a main quest)_

**Sten:** Astonishing that we have the time to run errands while the Blight grows unchecked.

**Grecia:** We're not running errands. We're building an army.

**Sten:** Is that what we're doing? I would never have known otherwise.

**Grecia:** You're a soldier and have no experience with politics, so your impatience can be forgiven. Building an army isn't the same as fighting in one. I don't like this delay any more than you do.

***

_(After The Sword of the Beresaad)_

**Grecia:** How does it feel?

**Sten:** Complete.

***

**Grecia:** There's something different about your fighting.

**Sten:** My technique is unchanged.

**Grecia:** It isn't a change in technique. No, it's something else. A change in spirit.

**Sten:** Then you understand. My sword is as much a tool as it is an extension of my purpose. I cannot put it into words how it feels to hold in my hand again.

**Grecia:** Someone might accuse you of being happy, or at least at peace. I've never seen you like this, Sten.

**Sten:** And I have you to thank for this peace, kadan.

***

**Grecia:** Here. These are for you.

**Sten:** Confections?

**Grecia:** Almond and rosewater cookies.

**Sten:** This is…unexpected. Thank you, kadan.

**Grecia:** You're very welcome.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Sten:** I cannot see the wisdom in letting yourself be influenced by someone who has already tried to kill you once.

**Grecia:** I'm not looking for wisdom in Zevran.

**Sten:** Then you accept the pointlessness of the search, but it remains to be seen what you hope to find in him.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Sten:** We are at last free of distractions and ready to face the Blight.

**Grecia:** Yes. We have our army and the Bannorn will send us every able-bodied soldier than still fight.

**Sten:** Very well. This has taken too long.

**Grecia:** I know. I appreciate your patience.


	6. Grecia and Wynne

**Grecia:** Do you need help in treating your staff?

 **Wynne:** I'm not sure that I do.

 **Grecia:** There's so much care and treatment that goes into making sure a bow will work properly. And a mage's staff is exposed to a lot of hazardous elements—like fire. Fire will make the wood warp if it's not treated carefully.

 **Wynne:** The Tranquil normally oversee the treatment of our staves. Mine was treated against just before we left for Ostagar.

 **Grecia:** Our situation is a little more hazardous than Ostagar. And prolonged. If you notice your finish becoming compromised, let me know and we can devise a solution together.

 **Wynne:** Very well, my dear. It's something I'll keep in mind.

***

 **Wynne:** Allow me to express my condolences for what happened to your family.

 **Grecia:** Oh, that's very kind of you. How did you hear?

 **Wynne:** Word somehow spread around the camp at Ostagar. Two of our templars were talking about it. There was a rumor that the army was going to march north once we were finished with the darkspawn, and it was unclear if we mages were expected to follow or return to the tower.

 **Grecia:** It wasn't a rumor. King Cailan promised that he would march the army to Highever and take it back from Howe.

 **Wynne:** A wise decision. It is unfortunate he never got the chance.

 **Grecia:** I agree.

***

 **Wynne:** I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to hear that you are a noblewoman.

 **Grecia:** What does that mean?

 **Wynne:** You lead with confidence and self-assuredness. You've placed yourself at the center of our strategy, despite being the younger of our two Grey Wardens. The others can sense it as well. That is why they come to you with your questions and concerns. Your tutors must have been very proud of you.

 **Grecia:** _(Laughs)_ You're kind to assume, but I was a poorer student than you'd think. Aldous often accused me of testing his patience.

 **Wynne:** And I've had students test mine, but they carried my lessons with them as they found success. I believe it will be the same with you.

***

 **Grecia:** Do you have any spare linen, Wynne?

 **Wynne:** What do you need it for?

 **Grecia:** My bow-string became too frayed and I had to swap it out with my spare. I prefer to have more than one on hand in case it snaps or something.

 **Wynne:** I'm afraid all I have is some wool. But I'll look around the market of the next village we pass through.

 **Grecia:** Thank you. I'll reimburse you if you find anything.

***

 **Grecia:** Can I ask you something?

 **Wynne:** _(Chuckles)_ I believe you just did, but you may ask me another question if you'd like.

 **Grecia:** What is it like to cast magic?

 **Wynne:** I remember the sensation was overwhelming when I was younger. Opening oneself to the Fade, letting the magic fill you up on the inside, it was an extraordinary experience. But years of regimented study and discipline have allowed me to temper that feeling. I suppose it flows through me unconsciously these days, and I often notice it only when I'm concentrating very hard.

 **Grecia:** It's hard to imagine that you can just flick your staff and _woosh_. Magic.

 **Wynne:** Well, you're not entirely wrong, but something so careless would produce an effect that might surprise us both.

 **Grecia:** Well, it's good that you're not careless.

***

_(After Wynne's condition is revealed)_

**Grecia:** What will happen to the spirit when you…?

 **Wynne:** Pass on? I don't know. I can feel its strength waning when I call on it too much, so perhaps it will extinguish with me. Or perhaps it will leave me and either return to the Fade or seek out another host.

 **Grecia:** That is rather concerning.

 **Wynne:** It will be fine, my dear. Don't you worry.

***

_(After Wynne's Regret)_

**Wynne:** Is something on your mind, dear?

 **Grecia:** I was thinking about Aneirin.

 **Wynne:** What about?

 **Grecia:** The templars branded him a maleficar, you said. Why?

 **Wynne:** I am unsure. The templars are not required to tell me anything.

 **Grecia:** But he was fourteen. And they ran him through and left him for dead. Is that…a typical strategy for the templars?

 **Wynne:** I could not say for certain, but whatever happened made them feel it was necessary. Perhaps they feared he had already made contact with the Dalish and was learning the strange magic of their Keepers. Perhaps he turned a spell on them that provoked them. They never told me.

 **Grecia:** Fourteen, though.

 **Wynne:** I know, and that is why I am grateful that he yet lives.

***

 **Grecia:** Does it not bother you that the templars attempted to murder a child?

 **Wynne:** It does, and I wish that such measures were unnecessary. But even children can become abominations.

 **Grecia:** Aneirin was no abomination. He was a child.

 **Wynne:** You speak of Aneirin, but what is this really about?

 **Grecia:** Howe's men—when they slaughtered everyone in the castle, they murdered my sister-in-law and my nephew in their room. He was ten.

 **Grecia:** It isn't uncommon for noble families to send their younger children to the Chantry to become templars. I thought it was an honorable calling, but now I struggle to see them as any different than my nephew's murderers.

 **Wynne:** They are vastly different, I assure you. The templars carry a grim burden, but their duty is necessary for the Circle of Magi to survive.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Wynne:** I would like to talk to you about this betrothal.

 **Grecia:** Is something on your mind?

 **Wynne:** I am concerned about the prospect of this marriage. And while I understand that Alistair has already agreed, he is young and inexperienced in both the matters of relationships and politics.

 **Grecia:** The Couslands and the Theirins have been staunch allies since the Exalted Age, when Elethea Cousland swore fealty to Calenhad the Great. Ferelden couldn't hope for a better match.

 **Wynne:** A political match with the potential for great tragedy. Alistair is a young man who cares deeply. It is difficult to imagine him thriving in a marriage to a woman that is already spoken for.

 **Grecia:** So what are you asking? That I end the betrothal? That I end my relationship?

 **Wynne:** I am asking that you consider the great potential for harm as you decide what happens after the Blight is ended. That is all.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Wynne:** So you have your betrothal, but do you intend to keep your relationship?

 **Grecia:** That is between him and I.

 **Wynne:** Then listen to me closely when I tell you that you cannot preserve your marriage while pursuing this infidelity at—

 **Grecia:** You overstep your bounds, Wynne.

 **Wynne:** If I do, then it is only because someone must call attention to the impossible things you are demanding. It will only end in heartbreak for everyone involved.

 **Grecia:** Alistair agreed to the betrothal, Wynne. He understood the situation. He’s not a child.

 **Wynne:** Only because you are his friend and he respects you greatly. You are in a precarious position of authority over him. He listens to you even when it will cause himself great pain.

 **Grecia:** …You really think I would hurt my friend, don’t you?

 **Wynne:** That is not at all what I said.

 **Grecia:** No, but you implied it. I’m hurt, Wynne, and I want no more to speak of this.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Wynne:** I've been thinking about earlier, and perhaps you were right. I was too harsh.

 **Grecia:** Is this an apology?

 **Wynne:** It is. I do not fully agree with this arrangement, but I will not interfere if everyone involved is content.

 **Grecia:** Thank you, Wynne. I appreciate it.


	7. Grecia and Zevran

**Grecia:** I've heard about the Antivan Crows.

**Zevran:** Oh? And I was beginning to suspect they were not so well-known in these parts.

**Grecia:** My sister-in-law was Antivan. She told me a little about them.

**Zevran:** And what did she tell you?

**Grecia:** She said there is no standing army in Antiva, but no one dares to attack.

**Zevran:** Hm. That is true.

**Grecia:** How is it that the richest city in the world is somehow unable to afford its own army?

**Zevran:** You'd have to talk to someone more versed in politics, but as I understand the situation now, there's simply no need. Kings might be willing to send scores of others to death in war, but they're less willing when they might not survive their next meal.

***

**Grecia:** It's hard to imagine assassins being permitted to operate out in the daylight in Antiva. Shouldn't it be more…

**Zevran:** Cloak and dagger?

**Grecia:** Yes, exactly.

**Zevran:** Sometimes it is. Sometimes it's very mercantile. Whole cells of Crows storming the castle. Sometimes it's a handsome man at a Summerday party. Or sometimes it's a glass coated in poison. Whatever gets the job done.

***

**Zevran:** It has come to my attention that the man who arranged for the contract was also responsible for killing your entire family.

**Grecia:** And everyone else in my family's castle.

**Zevran:** I could kill him for you. It would not be too difficult. I could return to Denerim and meet with him privately to discuss my supposed victory over you. And then—

**Grecia:** No. I want to kill him myself.

**Zevran:** Alright, but if you change your mind, my services are at your disposal.

***

**Zevran:** Do you always wake up so early to practice with your bow?

**Grecia:** Were you watching me?

**Zevran:** I could not help but watch. A beautiful woman was standing barefoot in the grass as the sun broke over the distant horizon. It was impossible to tear my eyes away from her.

**Grecia:** Oh, that's—that's very kind of you.

**Zevran:** If only you could see, you have the most marvelous blush right now.

***

**Grecia:** I've noticed that you have a bow, yet you never seem to use it.

**Zevran:** I prefer poison and my daggers. It's more thrilling when I can get close to my victim.

**Grecia:** And when you can't afford closeness?

**Zevran:** I am a patient man. I can wait.

**Grecia:** I'd be willing to work with you, if you'd like. Pass on some of what I know.

**Zevran:** Hmm. And this would require us working together in close proximity, yes? You fussing over my body as we train together?

**Grecia:** Uh, yes?

**Zevran:** Perhaps this idea holds some promise after all.

***

**Grecia:** Your form is promising, but do you take criticism?

**Zevran:** Indeed! I'll gladly hear it.

**Grecia:** You hold your fingers too close to the middle of the shaft. And I've noticed that your aiming is a little high when you release. I prefer to hold it near my mouth, but others might have a preference for the nose or the chin.

**Zevran:** All good points, but I would argue that your technique is very Fereldan. They are much larger here. Heavier, less bendy.

**Grecia:** I got my hands on an Antivan one once. It was smaller and curvier than I expected. I liked it more than I thought I would.

_(Next line depends on who's in the party)_

**Alistair:** I don't think I can handle anymore. What are you talking about?

**Morrigan:** Dare I ask what you are going on about?

**Leliana:** Is this a conversation about what I think it's about?

**Wynne:** Maker's breath, what are you talking about?

**Oghren:** Eh? Wassat you're going on about?

**Zevran:** We were discussing bows, of course. Well, archery. Why? What did you think we were talking about?

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Zevran:** Do you always let your dog sleep in your tent?

**Grecia:** Yes, why? Feeling a little left out?

**Zevran:** A little put off, perhaps. I thought the Fereldans' love of their dogs was merely an exaggeration, but the amount of dog hair on my boots is a testament to their truth.

**Grecia:** I'm not kicking him out. Not even for you.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Zevran:** I've noticed that you sleep rather uneasily.

**Grecia:** Sorry about that. I didn't mean to disturb you.

**Zevran:** Did you know that, if properly distilled and handled, deathroot can be brewed into a tea that aids sleep? I would be willing to brew it for you, if you'd like.

**Grecia:** I appreciate the offer, but these nightmares are a part of my being a Grey Warden. There is only so much I can do about them.

**Zevran:** I'm still willing, if you're ever of a mind to give it a try.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Zevran:** So it seems what they say about Grey Warden stamina is no exaggeration.

**Grecia:** And the Crows' penchant for discretion is overstated.

**Zevran:** I don't think it's much of a secret at this point, but very well. I'll not bring it up again.

**Grecia:** Thank you. And…no, it's not much of an exaggeration.

***

_(After the encounter with Taliesen)_

**Grecia:** I'm so sorry that it came to this, Zevran.

**Zevran:** No, I knew that it would. It was only a matter of time.

**Grecia:** That doesn't make it any easier.

**Zevran:** No, I suppose it doesn't.

***

_(After Rescue the Queen)_

**Zevran:** You got your revenge. How do you feel?

**Grecia:** Satisfied.

**Zevran:** Howe has family. Other allies. They may come after you.

**Grecia:** His oldest hasn't been in Ferelden in years, and I don't think the others were involved. But if they want to come for me, then let them. He failed; so will they.

**Zevran:** I believe that. I really do.

***

_(After Captured!)_

**Zevran:** I was scared for you.

**Grecia:** Are you alright?

**Zevran:** No, I'm not alright. Not knowing that you were…

**Zevran:** It can't happen again.

**Grecia:** It won't.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Zevran:** Ferelden does not know how fortunate it is to have such a beautiful and cunning queen.

**Grecia:** I intend to talk about this later, but I'm not letting you go.

**Zevran:** Oh? Then I wait with bated breath.


	8. Grecia and Shale

**Grecia:** I know of your former master, Shale.

**Shale:** Does it? How wonderful for it. It should become a historian.

**Grecia:** Wilhelm was a veteran of the rebellion. You must be the golem that the stories all spoke about, but you seem…more animated. All the stories made the golem out to be this unthinking, ten-foot-tall statue. And yet you're none of these things.

**Shale:** Ugh. Don't remind me.

***

**Grecia:** You were there at Gwaren, weren't you? During the rebellion?

**Shale:** Perhaps.

**Grecia:** Aldous told me that everyone believed King Maric had risen from the dead. He was thought to be slain in a previous battle, and yet he somehow turned up in Gwaren with the Legion of the Dead. Wilhelm and his rebel army were there, so you must have been, too.

**Shale:** I don't recall. It must not have been very exciting.

**Grecia:** The chevaliers slaughtered half the town. The pyres burned for days. How could you forget?

**Shale:** Oh, I don't know. All weak, fleshy creatures look alike to me even when they are alive. And humans are so preoccupied with fighting each other that all the battles from before just…blur into one another.

***

**Grecia:** So you remember nothing of the rebellion?

**Shale:** Is it disappointed?

**Grecia:** Perhaps. I'd only hoped for answers for some of my questions, but it doesn't matter now.

***

**Shale:** Does it practice with its bow every morning?

**Grecia:** Yes. There's a Blight going on. It's important to stay practiced.

**Shale:** But it shoots the trees when it could be shooting the birds.

**Grecia:** You…want me to shoot the birds?

**Shale:** If I were it, I would loose my arrows on the disgusting little vermin. A moving target would help it stay practiced, would it not?

**Grecia:** Hmm. You have a point, but there is too great of a risk that I would lose my arrows.

***

_(After A Paragon of Her Kind)_

**Grecia:** I cannot get the mental image of golems being created out of my head. To be trapped in armor and have molten lyrium poured through your eyes and mouth, it's…truly gruesome.

**Shale:** And yet I volunteered to become a golem. Did I know of the process before then? I must have known, and I must have accepted that as a reasonable compromise.

**Grecia:** Desperate times, Shale. It was during the First Blight. Everyone must have thought the world was ending.

**Shale:** I must have cared greatly for my home if I were willing to subject myself to this agony. That is…a strange thought to have.

***

**Shale:** Tell me something: why did it choose to become a Grey Warden?

**Grecia:** I've always loved stories about the Grey Wardens. But I never imagined myself having any reason—or opportunity—to join until Duncan came to Highever. It…didn't happen exactly as I wanted.

**Shale:** But it does not regret becoming a Grey Warden?

**Grecia:** No, of course not.

**Shale:** Good, because without it, our continued survival would be in the hands of the other Grey Warden. Surely we would all perish to the darkspawn.

**Grecia:** Was that a compliment? Did you just compliment me?

**Shale:** I am choosing to end this conversation.

***

**Shale:** How exactly does one become a Grey Warden? Is there training? A ceremony?

**Grecia:** I suppose the Joining could be compared to a ceremony, but it's as much a magical ritual as it is a formal ceremony.

**Shale:** What does it mean?

**Grecia:** There is an oath said before the actual ritual. I can't tell you much about the ritual. Duncan told us very little, and it's supposed to be secret. It's some kind of poison, drunk from a chalice. The other two recruits died from it.

**Shale:** Caridin said nothing of other dwarves potentially dying as he made them into golems.

**Grecia:** Molten lyrium would kill anyone. It's a wonder at all that you survived.

**Shale:** Oh, that is…disquieting to think about.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Shale:** I noticed it has been spending a great deal of time with the painted elf. I find this difficult to comprehend.

**Grecia:** Because we met when he tried to assassinate me?

**Shale:** Because it is a crow and therefore cannot be fully trusted.

**Grecia:** He's not truly a crow, Shale. He's an assassin with the House of—you know, perhaps it's better to not talk about this.

***

_(After A Golem's Memories)_

**Grecia:** Have you any interest in seeing if you have any living relatives?

**Shale:** Why would I care to do such a thing?

**Grecia:** They were important enough for you to volunteer to become a golem.

**Shale:** And any relatives from that time are long dead, if they were not subjected to the same treatment themselves.

**Grecia:** But the Cadash family might not have died out. There may yet be survivors.

**Shale:** Seems unlikely, considering the current state of the dwarven kingdom.

***

_(During The Landsmeet)_

**Shale:** One would think the countryside would be rife with the vermin of the sky, and yet somehow the human cities manage to be worse.

**Grecia:** Those birds are scavengers. They're drawn to parts of the city to eat garbage.

**Shale:** How is it the previous king did not have a small army of archers shooting them down day and night?

**Grecia:** Then who would clean up the garbage?

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Shale:** So it is to become queen, I understand.

**Grecia:** Once the Blight is ended.

**Shale:** It is very confident of its chances that it's already making plans for after.

**Grecia:** You're being sarcastic, but I do have confidence in the army we've raised. We will end the Blight.

**Shale:** Hm. It speaks with such certainty that I almost believe it.


	9. Grecia and Oghren

_(After A Paragon of Her Kind)_

**Grecia:** I'm sorry for what happened to your house.

 **Oghren:** Eh? And what would you know about that?

 **Grecia:** One of my father's allies betrayed us. His men slaughtered everyone. I'm the last of my family.

 **Oghren:** And that makes you a great sodding expert on being the only one left?

 **Grecia:** I only—

 **Oghren:** I'm not interested in bonding over mutual tragedies, alright? Not sober, anyway.

 **Grecia:** Very well. I'll leave it alone.

***

 **Grecia:** You used to be a noble?

 **Oghren:** Noble caste, aye. Why?

 **Grecia:** You don't seem very…

 **Oghren:** Noble-like?

 **Grecia:** I wasn't trying to offend.

 **Oghren:** _(Snorts)_ I'll take it as a compliment. Bunch of boot-lickers taking up space in the Diamond Quarter, drinking expensive spirits and waxing poetic about the good old days.

 **Grecia:** You don't seem to have a high opinion of the nobles in Orzammar.

 **Oghren:** Good, because I don't.

***

 **Oghren:** Might wanna keep your dog out of my pack.

 **Grecia:** What? Why? Is there something in there that will hurt him?

 **Oghren:** It might not hurt him, but it'll run straight through him.

 **Grecia:** Ugh. Alright. Say no more. I'll make sure he stays away.

***

_(After Oghren receives a gift of liquor)_

**Grecia:** How are you feeling this morning?

 **Oghren:** How do you think I'm feeling? It's too sodding bright up here. And loud. All that…sky. And the birds.

 **Grecia:** I think most of that is just your hangover. I'm relieved to see you're no longer clinging to the grass.

 **Oghren:** Can't fault a man for trying not to fall into all that sky. There’s just so much of it and…woah.

 **Grecia:** Are you alright? You're suddenly looking a little green.

 **Oghren:** I'll be…ugh, I'll be alright. Just—just give me a second.

***

 **Oghren:** So? How 'bout it?

 **Grecia:** How about what?

 **Oghren:** I saw you watching me the other night. You like a man that's good with his hands, right?

 **Grecia:** Um, actually I was watching that card game that you were playing. What is it called?

 **Oghren:** Diamondback?

 **Grecia:** It looks promising. Can you teach me?

 **Oghren:** Sure, we can play a little strip diamondback.

 **Grecia:** Coin or no game.

 **Oghren:** Fine. You're on.

***

 **Grecia:** Well! Aren't you glad you didn't bet your clothes?

 **Oghren:** How in the sodding depths did you pull that off? Were you cheating?

 **Grecia:** I'm just very good at bluffing.

 **Oghren:** Hmph. A likely tale.

 **Grecia:** It's easier when your opponent keeps getting drunker with every round.

 **Oghren:** Ah, well, you may have a point there.

***

_(After Oghren's Old Flame)_

**Grecia:** I'm glad things worked out with Felsi.

 **Oghren:** Oh, uh, about that. I don't think things between us are going to work out.

 **Grecia:** Us?

 **Oghren:** I like you and all, but there's just…too much leg. Too high off the ground. And Felsi and I have history.

 **Grecia:** That's, er, unfortunate to hear. But I wish you and Felsi the best.

 **Oghren:** Unless, you know…

 **Grecia:** Absolutely not.

 **Oghren:** Ah, well. Can't fault me for trying.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Oghren:** So you like women, huh?

 **Grecia:** I like more than women.

 **Oghren:** Recent experiences have taught me that if the elf ever takes up poetry, maybe you should get out while you still have the chance.

 **Grecia:** …You do realize that Zevran is not actually female? He is, in fact, a man?

 **Oghren:** Yeah, but he's got those…cheekbones. And those legs. And he's all…you know.

 **Grecia:** I don't, and I'm not going to ask.

 **Grecia:** But thank you for the, ah, advice.

***

_(Zevran is romanced)_

**Oghren:** So. You and the elf.

 **Grecia:** Yes?

 **Oghren:** Making the bronto with two backs.

 **Grecia:** Er.

 **Oghren:** Shaking the sheets. Playing nug-a-nug. Putting four quarters on the spit.

 **Grecia:** Ew, that sounds…painful.

 **Oghren:** _(Snickers)_ Not if you do it right.

***

_(After The Landsmeet)_

**Oghren:** Good on you.

 **Grecia:** What?

 **Oghren:** Getting married but keeping your side-piece. That's how it should be done.

 **Grecia:** Our relationship is different from your marriage, Oghren.

 **Oghren:** Not seeing how.

 **Grecia:** Everyone knows, for one thing. There's no secrecy.

 **Oghren:** Eh, that's different. Can’t be a secret if no one’s talking to each other.

 **Grecia:** I'm sorry to hear that.

 **Oghren:** Don't be. It's in the past. No use crying over it.


	10. Return to Ostagar

_(Upon first returning to Ostagar)_

**Grecia:** Oh, look at it all. It's so…

**Alistair:** Quiet. And creepy.

**Grecia:** Exactly.

**Alistair:** Be vigilant. There are darkspawn nearby.

**Grecia:** I know. I can sense them.

***

_(After obtaining the first of Cailan's armor)_

**Grecia:** Look at what they've done to his armor. It was radiant, once.

**Wynne:** It certainly made him easy to spot in camp, but he always had a presence that drew the eye.

**Grecia:** And now it's filthy with all this…muck. Do you know of a way to clean it?

**Wynne:** Perhaps, but not here.

***

_(After finding the Secret Correspondence)_

**Grecia:** Andraste's blood, he was going to marry Ferelden into Orlais.

**Alistair:** What do you mean?

**Grecia:** Look at this, do you see?

**Alistair:** "A permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden." That's not…

**Grecia:** It is. He was going to divorce Queen Anora and marry Empress Celene.

**Alistair:** Maybe there's more to it that we don't know. Arl Eamon was encouraging him. Surely it wouldn't be that bad?

**Grecia:** No, read it again. Arl Eamon supported a divorce. He was just worried about the succession. It's likely he had no idea that these other talks were even happening.

**Alistair:** What should we do with these letters? Destroy them?

**Grecia:** No, I'll hold onto them for now. But we speak of this to no one.

***

_(Approaching Duncan's fire)_

**Alistair:** Maker's breath, look at what they've done to it.

**Grecia:** It's so excessive.

**Alistair:** You're telling me. Can the darkspawn even hold grudges?

**Grecia:** I don't know how else to explain it. This place looks so much worse than anywhere else.

**Alistair:** They're so afraid of him even after they killed him. That's oddly comforting.

***

_(After obtaining Maric's Blade)_

**Wynne:** Oh, my. Is that dragonbone?

**Grecia:** I think it is. And these runes…

**Wynne:** I can only read some of them, but they appear dwarven. Perhaps Bodahn or Sandal could tell you more.

**Grecia:** This must be the blade King Maric wielded during the occupation. But there's something scratched below the hilt.

**Wynne:** Katriel? I don't recognize the name.

**Grecia:** Neither do I. It's a marvelous blade. Why would King Cailan leave it here instead of taking it out onto the battlefield?

**Wynne:** We may never know, but it's better that it was recovered than left to fester in all this…rot.

***

_(After obtaining Duncan's Sword and Dagger)_

**Alistair:** I recognize these. They were Duncan's.

**Grecia:** How can you tell?

**Alistair:** He had an inscription carved on the dagger. See it here: "In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death, sacrifice."

**Grecia:** They were stuck in that ogre's chest. He must have been the one who brought it down.

**Alistair:** I'm surprised the darkspawn didn't piss all over this, too.

**Grecia:** It appears they left the valley alone, more or less. Maybe they didn't realize they were here.

**Alistair:** I'm taking these with me. I didn't expect to find anything of Duncan's here, but I'm not letting the darkspawn keep them.

***

_(After obtaining the last of Cailan's armor)_

**Grecia:** And there it is. The whole set.

**Wynne:** I'm sure we'll find a way to clean it properly.

**Grecia:** Good. I'd like to preserve it somehow. Maybe Arl Eamon would have an idea of what to do with it.

**Wynne:** That would be lovely. Something to remember him by.

***

_(After Cailan's body is taken down)_

**Alistair:** _(Sighs)_ This day never ends, does it?

**Grecia:** Hard to tell with that storm churning overhead.

**Alistair:** We can't be gone from here quick enough. But I'm glad we came back.

**Grecia:** I feel the same. It's not enough to make up for the loss, but it's something.


End file.
